In connection with the trunk of automotive vehicles, it has become common to utilize a trunk lid lamp assembly mounted on the trunk lid which includes a switch for automatically illuminating the trunk when the trunk lid is elevated.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a trunk lamp assembly which effectively performs its function, which can be more readily assembled and provides a positive action in use.
In accordance with the invention, the trunk lamp assembly comprises a housing having two parts, one of which receives the lamp bulb and the other of which supports the contacts and supports the switch that performs the function of turning the lamp on or off depending on the position of the trunk lid. The two parts of the housing interengage to maintain the bracket for supporting the housing and the mercury switch and the associated contacts in proper position on the trunk lid.